


Karma's Gonna Come Collect Your Debt

by myme2827



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, But also, Child Neglect, During Canon, Fluff and Angst, He goes through alot, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, If there are any triggers that need tagging let me know!, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misgendering, My First Work in This Fandom, Neglect, Not sure how dark I want to go, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Karma, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Suicide Attempt but not really, Time Skips, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Work In Progress, ships come into play later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myme2827/pseuds/myme2827
Summary: Akabane Karma wasn't always as strong as everyone saw him.There was was a time when he was easily hurt.Good thing he doesn't feel much more than spite now.OrHow Karma came about before the series and how he continued after with a bit between.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 29
Kudos: 262





	1. We Start With Stars in Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! So, I recently got into Ass Class (I love this name) and I adore Karma. However, we're not really told a lot about his past beyond the fact that he's from a wealthy family and as he's shown to have trust issues that don't exactly happen overnight, I decided to try my past at his childhood. 
> 
> Now, I normally don't write really long fics, but I'm hoping to make this one last long enough to cover all of my ideas.
> 
> Tile for fic from Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set it Off  
> Title for Chapter from Waving Through A window from Dear Evan Hansen.

Trust was something that even when you believed it was broken, could be further shattered.

Karma learned this lesson at five when his father and mother had left him the day right after his birthday on a business trip. Leaving the boy who did not yet know he was a boy with his nanny, Ichika to look after him. A calm, patient woman who was getting on in years who was hired to look after him when his parents couldn't- wouldn't.

Karma was promised that he would only be stuck with her once every couple of months. That his parents would still be home often. They just  
had work to do.

It may not have been the first lie to fall from an adults lips to keep him safe from reality, but it was the first he remembered that left so much crushed hope as he realized how much of a lie it was.

Ichika had moved in only a month into her employment. It was calculated.

Karma had started out hating the woman, who, while a calm and gentle soul had a zero-tolerance for nonsense, but he came to rely on her for if he didn't, who else would he have?

He remembered one evening when he was seven and she was helping him with his homework and braiding his long hair and she told him that her name meant a thousand flowers. 

Ever the curious youth, he asked for the meaning of his name.

"Karma means that people who are bad have bad things happen to them, and good people have good things happen to them. It's a belief people have, that everyone will get what they deserve." She explained, tying off the long the braid.

Yellow eyes turned to her, full of desperation. "Am I bad? Is that why okaa-san and otou-san are never home?"

Ichika's hands stilled, caught off guard. "No sweetie, never. Karma will make everything better eventually, you just have to be patient."

When she saw the grin return to a young face, she knew she said the right thing. "Now, try writing out that sentence again, neater this time."

She was the only one he could learn to trust, she was always there when she said she would be, although there to offer comfort. 

He remembered once when his parents were home around seven or eight, he had gotten sick and vomited all over the dress they had brought back for him from overseas.

When he had woken up from his fever dreams, he surprised to see both his mom and Ichika sat by his bedside, his father in the hallway mid phone call. He swore, one day he would break that thing over his knee and beat someone with the pieces- the first violent thought he had ever really had.

The second came shortly after when his mother told him that even though he was sick, they would still have to leave in three days.

Tired and feverish, he snapped something about how he wanted them to just cancel the damn thing they thought was so important. 

He didn't anticipate that his dad would throw his phone from where he was stood in the doorway, unfortunately for Karma, it didn't break.

He never really knew the personality of his parents until that moment- shouty with short fuses. Quick to tell him how ungrateful he was. He didn't care. He really didn't.

They left earlier then they said they would. He didn't care- he was numb.

It didn't matter anyway. He had Ichika to take care of him and she was better than the both of them. 

"I would have vomited up on that dress too," She whispered as his parents left, not that they would have cared enough to hear anyway.

At ten, he asked Ichika if it was possible for a girl to be a boy.

The woman, old yet open-minded gave him a gentle smile, telling of the kindness and wisdom gathered from her many years. "I don't know, let's look it up together."

That was the day Karma learnt the term 'transgender' and it would go on to be one of the best days of his life.

One of the worst followed shortly after when he had tried to tell his parents.

They denied it, called it all a delusion before telling him to hand the phone to Ichika.

Sometimes, when he closed his eyes, he could still hear the screams coming from the phone that had echoed through his head that night, drowning out everything thought he ever could think.

His nanny- his lifeline had been forced to pack her bags shortly after that 'incident' as his parents dubbed it.

He no longer had an adult to trust, no one he would ever want to listen to or care about.

The creature of spite he was, Karma took up research of his gender, this feeling of his he got when he looked at his own body.

He made a promise to himself. He would start junior high school as a boy even if it killed him.

At eleven years old, he cut off his hair while making eye contact with his parents on one of their ever rare nights home. He drank in their shocked expressions with a wild, wide grin.

That grin never did really seem to leave his face after that.

The same night, he swiped his father's credit card straight from his wallet when he turned his back. So what if it was a bad thing to do? He didn't feel much anymore anyway, especially not guilt.

Without Ichika, he had no one to keep him in check, no one to be his moral compass.

Which meant he didn't think twice before ordering two binders online (measurements were a pain to get without help, but he managed) one a dark blue, the other white.

Akabane Karma had never been more proud of himself than the day he managed to register himself as a boy into Kunugigaoka Junior High School. 

Maybe Ichika was right, karma would come, it didn't mean he couldn't assist it, though.

Afterall, it was his namesake, wasn't it?


	2. I Don't Trust Anything or Anyone (Below the Sun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from King of The Clouds by Panic! At The Disco.
> 
> Not all updates are gonna be this fast, but I was in a mood.

The redhead took his seat with a smirk that was almost, but not quite the wild grin that was becoming increasingly familiar on the boy's face.

His first task had been completed, easier than he would have thought it would be.

He had successfully managed to enrol into Kunugigaoka Junior Highschool as a male and even in the school files he was listed as he was, a boy, male. His poor little parents, they weren't able to stop him. How unfortunate.

Maybe if they were home more often they'd be able to pose more of a threat to the mission their son had underfoot. But they weren't, so they were little more than tiny rocks Karma had to sweep out of his way with his feet. Pitiful, really.

There was only one thing that Karma had chosen not to change quite yet.

His name.

After all, who would give up a free life long pass to be an asshole? Besides, a part of him wanted to keep one of the few gifts his parents had given him that he actually appreciated and strangely enough, it wasn't bought with money. It's just what they chose to name their 'little girl'.

But maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that that part of him didn't want to change it as a way to obtain approval. Maybe, his ever-hopeful brain reasoned, if his name stayed the same, they would see nothing would really change, they would realize he was their son all along.

Ha!

How foolish he still was.

He thought he had crushed that naivety into a pulp.

But that was just fine. He would show that part of him that he didn't need his parents for shit.

He turned his head from his desk to look at the clock.

Five minutes until class started.

Only five minutes.

Most of the students had taken their seats. The class was just waiting on their pretentious adult supervision overlord or teacher as most called them, he supposed.

He really wasn't in the mood for an adult to tell him what to do, but that was okay, he would make it okay. He could handle playing a part, for now, he would just have to put up with asshole grown-ups thinking they knew more than him.

Students rising to their feet unanimously told him the teacher had gotten off his ass and decided to actually make an appearance, so he followed suit, standing up to join his classmates.

Really, pleasantries and role call passed quicker than Karma's parent's home visits and then the class got straight into work. That was just fine. Karma could work with that, his teacher would be in for a shock, surely.

He finished his work about halfway through the class, so he brought his sheet upfront to the unfortunate teacher's desk, and just like that he was leaving the class before the stunned teacher could object. Before he left though, a boy with long blue hair caught his eye. Shiota Nagisa if he remembered correctly. He felt the familiar grin fall onto his face again, pulling his lips upwards.

This could be fun.

-

Shiota- or Nagisa-Kun as he quickly started calling him was nice enough, harmless even, not to mention he brought a smile to Karma's face that was almost genuine at the use of the honorific 'Kun,' almost.

He had invited the boy to a movie at first, ended up enjoying it well enough, even more than he ever thought he would by himself, no matter how much he enjoyed the director and his rare comic book adaptations.

He had casually asked why the boy's hair was so long, wondering if he had found someone like him and calmly offering to cut it for the bluenette as if it was nothing.

They had been walking home when the boy suddenly stopped.

Turned out it was a different situation with his mother had wanted a girl, so she had never let him cut his hair and apparently got pretty scary when the matter was brought up, so Karma's offer was rejected.

Karma had almost broken down laughing right then and there with this odd boy. He hadn't, thankfully but there very much was the urge. There Nagisa was, born a cis-boy with a mom who wanted a little girl to make up for her complexes and there Karma was, with a family who had wanted a boy but still wasn't happy when Karma turned out to be just that.

"Might come in handy, cross-dressing, I mean. Not sure if I buy you as a boy quite yet though. Let me know if you want me to grab the scissors and maybe I change that."

Maybe it was mean, but Karma wasn't sure he had a moral compass anymore. Besides, he wasn't exactly ready to tell Nagisa about himself, so this way he didn't have to.

Maybe he'd start hanging around Nagisa for more than just the entertainment.

Though it was still funny to see his dumbstruck face when Karma got into fights, as though it was foreign territory for him.

"I'm not sure I could be a fighter like you, honestly."

Karma couldn't help but enjoy fighting, really, unlike the blue-haired boy. When he was fighting someone he could just let everything out he wanted to unleash onto his parents onto anyone that made the poor choice to test him instead.

It made everything worthwhile, as it gave him something to find humour and entertainment.

Sure, he supposed that he wasn't as much of a 'good' boy any more if he ever was, but whatever.

Nagisa didn't seem to mind too much, he almost reminded Karma of when he was younger, when he had Ichika. Had he become Nagisa's lifeline now?

How interesting that would be if it was the case.

He found himself trusting Nagisa, actually caring for him.

He became the first person to ever come to Karma's house other than 'family' and Ichika. He was Karma's first true friend. Refreshing, frankly.

He should have learned by now about letting his guard down.

A harmless gesture really, being poked from behind. But it was terrifying how unexpected it was. How this mouse could slip past his defences.

It was terrifying how he wasn't terrified of Nagisa.

The blue bunny with the doe eyes that seemed to turn to snake eyes the longer Karma stared into them.

He began distancing himself after that, slowly at first, then quicker.

He had lost his first true friend, his best friend to his own delusions.

Laughable.


	3. Don't Waste Your Time On Tragedy (Easy To Forget)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question for y'all! Would you rather have me post just when I finish a chapter, or would you rather I set up a kind of schedule? 
> 
> Chapter title from Days Are Numbered by Black Veil Brides.

Suspension.

That one word echoed in Karma's head as the boy walked home, lightly bruised from beating up that upperclassman bastard, with his pride being the most wounded out of any actual part of him. The dude seriously thought he should bully some poor class E shrimp without being able to fight other than flailing like a headless chicken?

Suspended.

He was suspended.

And for what?

Because of his violent tendencies, of course. It really wasn't all that new that he had issues. He had sort of always known it. You can't grow up with almost no parental affection and expect to be 'normal' even if he didn't understand the term at all.

But how could that make sense?

He had beaten up anyone that crossed him, and he only now got suspended. Why?

That little weasel of a teacher, that's why.

That damn asshole.

How dare he say Karma was it the wrong?

How dare he go back on his word?

Actively go against a student he promised to protect?

To side with?

It made Karma's skin crawl in disgust, a similar feeling as to when his godforsaken parents made a promise they had no intentions of keeping.

All adults had to be weak, pathetic pigs, didn't they?

Worthless abominations.

Pretentious assholes.

Absolutely wretched.

-

"It's true, Akabane that you have violent tendencies and troubles with respecting authority. But, as long as you're in the right, I'm on your side."

What a lie.

After all, Karma wasn't stupid. Stubborn and malicious, but not dumb. Never dumb.

He knew that when he threatened or attacked people for pissing him off he was being a complete and utter asshole. But why should he care? They were cut from the same cloth he was.

He wasn't in the right in those cases, he knew that very well and he didn't give a shit. But this teacher was framing him like some innocent little angel. How could an adult be that fucking dumb all while patronizing him?

But it was fine, he gave his teacher a seemingly thankful grin and continued on. No big deal.

-

Karma sighed, having finally made it home and letting himself in.

The first order of business, taking off his binder. He didn't have anyone to remind him to take it off, so he had to rely on himself just like he supposed he would have to when his suspension ended.

-

"No matter how you slice it, you're it the wrong here."

Karma was actually confused at that. Sure, he thought he took it a little far, but what was so wrong with teaching a bully a lesson?

"But sensei, he-"

That was the day that Karma really started to understand the Kunugigaoka system. You were only valued if you kept your grades up. Fantastic.

And now he would be sent to the E class, just like the poor soul he protected.

-

Whatever, it didn't matter.

Well, he was gonna be home alone for a while, might as well find something to do.

He put his binder in the laundry room for him to wash later and made his way back to his room, passing by a room that literally hadn't been touched in years. Ichika's.

He had flat-out refused for his parents to so much as enter the room after she'd been forced out, and he himself had refused to go into the room as well.

He didn't know why.

She had to have taken most, if not all of her belongings, so it wasn't like he was really invading her privacy.

And it wasn't like she was dead, and even if she was, he wasn't afraid of ghosts or the sort. So why didn't he go into the room?

He should march right on in there right now.

It was fine.

He was fine.

He was going in there.

He opened the door.

It appeared empty at first, but the closet door was left slightly cracked open, with a piece of paper, a note wedged into the door.

'Dear Karma,' It read, 'or whatever name you shall choose. I can't say I understand what's going on in your head, but I'm sorry for having to leave you. I'm not sure if you'll ever find this, but I hope you do. I left some of my late husband's belongings in the closet. Take as you please.

Take care,

Sugoroku Ichika.'

Karma chuckled. So formal, it sounded as if she HAD died. She had always been that way. Forever an old woman, despite any youth her eyes showed.

Shaking his head, Karma opened the closet door.

Most of it, he immediately knew wouldn't fit him, but he kept them in the closet in case he needed them in the future, but there were a couple of shirts and flannels he considered taking.

But at the very back of the closet, there was a thin, black blazer.

Now, Karma had never liked wearing the school uniform's jacket, but something about the black blazer made him happy in a sort of way. Huh. He had already got in enough trouble, surely wearing a blazer such as this one shouldn't get him in much more trouble.

He stilled when he heard his phone ringing.

He grabbed it from his pocket. Was it his parents? Had they actually thought to come home?

No, of course not.

It was almost as bad.

It was the school, of course. He had given them his number instead of his parents, as he didn't want the school to misgender him just as his parents did.

He picked up the phone, deciding not to let it go to voicemail.

Of course, it was just to let his parents know about the suspension, but also how they would have to meet with him the next day, and that his parents couldn't accompany him.

Now, they couldn't and wouldn't anyway (not that they knew that), but the specification was interesting.

Karma grinned, grabbing his newly acquired clothes and scuttling out of his nanny's old room.

Fascinating indeed.

He wondered what those jackasses could ever possibly want with him now.


	4. So Only Say My Name (It Will Be Held Against You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter is shorter.
> 
> Also, we see Karma's parents in this chapter so warning for misgendering and them just being dicks.
> 
> Title from Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy.

Karma came back home with a grin. He actually got to kill a teacher. A legit teacher. True, he wasn't exactly a human teacher, but were teachers really humans at all anyway?

He was fidgeting with the blade in his pocket, as he opened the door and stepped inside, not noticing the car out front until he realized he wasn't the only one home.

Shit.

They had to come home today?

He felt his grip on the rubbery blade tighten as the old man walked up to the door and appraised his son. 

"Shouldn't you be at school, Karma?"

No matter how much Karma loved his name, he hated the way it sounded when his parents said it, especially when it came to school. They only partially knew about Karma's behaviour at school, but one thing they didn't know was just how often Karma skipped or how often he got in trouble.

Damn.

Why did they have to arrange the meeting for before school hours so that by the time he walked home school would have started?

One final way of fucking him over before giving him the chance of a lifetime?

Whatever, it didn't matter he just had to stop his father's gaze on him before mother-dearest got involved. 

"Eh, I got sent home early, guess they couldn't handle me."

The old man snorted, not believing him for a second.

"Really? I guess you forgot that the school has my email."

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Damnit.

If the damn knife in his pocket could cut, his hand would be torn apart instead of the blade.

"So you caught me huh, old man?"

His father took a step towards Karma.

"You could imagine my shock when I was told that the son I don't have was suspended."

Karma hid his fear behind a sly smile.

"Sorry pops, didn't mean to disturb you on your vacation, I can only imagine the horror."

He moved to walk away, ignoring his father. He was such a fucking dick. But, he supposed he wasn't too different. 

He hurried up the stairs, hoping he could avoid his mother until they had to leave, because even though his dad was an asshole, his mom was a she-devil, not afraid to hit where she KNEW would hurt.

Thankfully, though she cared less than his dad did, so long as he didn't get in her way. 

Unfortunately enough for him, as he turned to enter his room, it just so happened that the redheaded woman was in his room, laying a dress on his bed that would be torn to shreds the second they left.

"Oh, hello Karma. You're home early."

Karma rolled his eyes.

"I could say the same about you."

His mother ignored that comment if she even heard it at all. 

"You know, you should come with me and your father somewhere sometime, seeing as you won't be back at school for a while."

No. Just no. The last time he went with them anywhere, he was stuck in the hotel room wearing a dress all day only for them to come back at midnight. Repeat that for a week and you had a boy that never wanted to go on a trip with his family again.

"I feel like it would be good for all of us," his mom continued, "We rarely get to see our daughter anymore."

"You don't have one to see, even if you cared enough to." Karma muttered under his breath.

"Anyways, don't mind us we'll just be here today and tomorrow and you won't see us for another week." Mother-dearest turned to leave but not before saying "You know Karma, you should really put on the dress I brought for you. Maybe if you see yourself just right, you'll stop this nonsense. That would be easier for all of us."

In his pocket, Karma could feel the blade rip.


	5. Roll Me Like A Blunt, 'Cause I Wanna Go Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Karma's suicide/assasination attempt and breif mention/implication of dyphoria.
> 
> Also, two (2) things to mention.  
> 1\. This chapter was written at 12 am and is unedited, which is also why it's on the shorter side.  
> 2\. I probably won't have the chance to update for a week or two, sorry about that!
> 
> Title from Roaring Twenties by Panic! At the Disco.

Today was going to be a good day.

Suspension ended, parents gone and teacher-murdering potential.

He kept up that train of thought to keep the usual noisy part of him from worrying if his chest was flat enough, or voice deep enough.

He was going to be fine.

Even as he ended up late (largely of his own choice) with the stiffness of his hand from the strips of not-quite rubber blade he had stuck to his palm.

If this actually worked, he might really have a chance at killing the monster, and the idea brought back the wild grin of his that was becoming second nature. 

Of course, before heading to class, he made sure to grab himself some strawberry milk. Childish perhaps, but he was already late anyway, so did it really matter? Besides, he would need some sugar to make it through the day. 

The treck to E-Class was torture, but he supposed it would be worth it every day it would take to pound this teacher into the ground.

Besides, the more exercise, the more his grin widened into a similar spiteful look like the one he felt his face fall into whenever he thought about his parents, or the weasel.

Soon enough, he was there, walking up to Korosensei all calm and friendly-like, keeping his hand in his pocket, away from scrutiny.

Making eye contact with the monster, he held out his hand, almost startling at how the tentacle popped in his hand like a balloon, but he recovered fast enough to follow through, going for a jab with the knife only to find that it really wasn't an exaggeration how fast this balloon octopus could move.

-

In the E-Class classroom, Karma found himself doing the simple quiz thrown his way, smirking at what he had up his sleeve.

Really, the target of assassination should know not to leave his food out in the open.

It was his own fault really, that he walked into the anti-sensei BBs, he knew very well that everyone was out to get him, how could his guard be that down?

Karma knew, as pressed the gelato into Korosensei's chest that he hit a nerve, and that was what he was hoping for as he left class for the day.

-

It was disgusting.

It was grotesque.

It smelled horrid.

It was perfect.

Now that Karma knew how much Korosensei liked being called an octopus, he had another button to slam down on.

Karma sat in his seat at the back, holding back laughter as he saw his classmates react to the impaled octopus at the front, his knife readied behind his back.

That was the first of many attempts that day to fail.

Karma didn't like that.

He didn't like how pretentious the damn teacher was, didn't like how he kept stirring up every feeling inside him.

Didn't like how he made him "pretty" it reminded him all too well of his younger years.

Karma was distraught, out of ideas, desperate and... Done. Just done. Almost numb.

He didn't know what came over him.

As Nagisa assured him it was alright, they would do it together, he felt the numbness spread until it cultivated in a question directed at the octopus when it reared its ugly head.

"You would risk your life to save your students?"

"Then I can kill you."

He didn't know what he was doing until he saw the look of pure terror on Nagisa's face, the poor boy.

He didn't bother looking to see it Korosensei was coming.

If he was honest with himself, he didn't care if he did, he was worn out, even as he held out his gun, he knew he wouldn't be firing it.

He wouldn't be coming.

Karma was sure of it.

Until he felt something catch him.

He really should be surprised.

He knew that.

But he couldn't help but be slightly shocked as he was stuck to his target- teacher? As the octopus explained he would always catch him.

He knew he shouldn't have found that surprising.

But he did.

He felt another grin form on his face as Korosensei said he didn't need anymore grooming.

But it was different. Less feral, more... Content.

He knew he still had to kill this thing.

Still had to live.

Still had to deal with bullshit.

Still had to prove to Nagisa he wasn't suicidal. 

But he could do it.

Would do it.


	6. They Don't Like Who You Are (You Won't Like Where We Go)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter was written on a long bus ride home and is not my best work, but I'm too tired to fix it right now, so I'll probably edit it later.
> 
> Chapter title from Destroya by My Chemical Romance.

It had been a bit since Karma had joined E-class and mid-terms had passed. He had firmly cemented himself as one of the best grade-wise in the class and everything was going pretty great. But, as always something, no matter how small always went wrong.  
It had been a fairly average day, really and Karma had been walking home, eager to lay down and not worry about anything as he had gotten all of his homework done during the gym class he chose to skip that day.

In his pocket, however, Karma's phone began to ring.

Alright, nothing bad so far, Nakamura had confiscated everyone's phone until she could take the numbers from them, so it could be one of his classmates.

He got out his phone and checked the contact.

Nope.

Not one of his classmates.

Maybe if he ignored it...

He pressed decline, his parents could wait until later, that's what they said to him plenty of times before, so they better not mind their own medicine.

He decided to call back when he got home, of course taking his sweet time to get there.

As he walked, moving at a snail's pace, he thought back to everything, seeing Nagisa again for the first time in a while, dealing with the octopus and the damn feelings that shit brought back. Feeling like a girl again was something he hated, but he knew he couldn't blame Korosensei for that. It's not like he knew.

But that didn't stop it from sucking.

Now in a worse mood that he though about that, he finally got home and took his binder off before biting the bullet and calling the old man and hag back.

The ringing of the phone drowned out all other noise and for a second Karma thought by some godly chance that it had gone to voicemail and his parents would just forget about like they always did.

But, for once his parents decided to give a damn about him.

"Karma," Bitch-Face-McGee started "Thank you for calling us back two hours later." Her voice was sharp but sugary sweet. Wow, they really had decided to give him the time of day for once.

"I was walking home, got held up." Karma replied, forcing his tone to stay casual.

"We saw your marks on the mid-term."

Now that was really odd, his parents never gave a shit about his schooling before.

"You know, with marks like that, your father and I are sure we could get you back into the main building-"

Karma hung up.

He moved to throw his phone but he paused- that day. That day. He remembered that damn day when still had Ichika, that day when his dad threw his own phone-

No.

He would not be his parents, he wouldn't allow that damn shit.

He wouldn't.

So, instead he made a quick decision.

Typing in the number he snagged from Nakamura, Karma texted Nagisa.

From: Karma 'Yo! Come over, I'll help you study! Limited wasabi, I promise!'

-

"It's... Cleaner than I thought it would be." The bluenette mentioned, clearly awkward as even when they were friends, Nagisa had never done much more than stepped inside Karma's home.

The redhead shrugged. "It's only me at home right now, so I keep most of the mess to my bedroom."

Nagisa nodded, clearly expecting some massive wasabi monster or something to pop up out of nowhere.

"Anyways, you're here to study, so just get comfy, I'll be back."

Now, Nagisa had seen some odd ways to study before, but this took the pepper spiked cake.

"That answer's wrong Nagisa-Kun, now take a swig of mustard."

If Nagisa survived the night without vomiting, he'd be surprised.

But his surprise certainly would be the only one that night, as with every complaint Nagisa made, the more the overwhelming confusion Karma's parents ceased to exist.


	7. I Know Exactly Why I Walk And Talk Like A Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. this chapter is a mess, but I lost the outline I had for this story and I don't remember most of it, I'll be continuing the story, but it probably won't be that great.
> 
> Also, there will be a few more chapters still set in Junior high, but we will be transitioning into highschool soon.
> 
> Anyways, a wild Gakushuu has appeared. 
> 
> Title from Oh No! by Mariana and the Diamonds.

The first terms finals had come and gone and Karma's face still flushed redder than his hair when his failure was brought up. The good part was that they had won the wager with the ace of the school, (or the ace-hole?) Asano Gakushuu which meant that the class had gotten their free vacation.

However, there were other perks to his class winning the wager despite him not doing that well himself, and that was the joy of pissing off the daddy's boy that ran the school.

Karma, who had been in class-A before his suspension, had found annoying the ace quite entertaining. 

Karma usually passed by the main campus on his walk home, unless he skipped, as he didn't want to risk getting caught by someone who would care enough to report him, as he couldn't risk another suspension when he had the chance of a lifetime. 

As today he miraculously decided not to skip, he did indeed pass by the main campus, surprising enough, he actually got to see the ace exiting the building, unusual as he normally stayed behind after school for one reason or another, most of the time having to do with his status as the principal's son, but not unspeakably uncommon.

Karma couldn't help but grin as he passed by. "Good job scoring first place, Asano-Kun, too bad my class still made you lose your own wager." 

The strawberry blond glared, narrowing strangely coloured eyes. "Says the one who dropped from fourth to thirteenth."

Karma felt his face heating up again and turned away to hide it before the other boy could see he was getting to me. "Whatever, it won't matter when we're enjoying ourselves on the vacation you so kindly set us up with, Ace-Kun."

"What are you even doing on the main campus Akabane, really that hungry for another suspension?" The number one student inquired.

"Just passing through on my way home, is that against the rules now?" Golden yellow gaze met a violet one once Karma felt his face cool down.

Asano was the first to break eye contact. "Carry on Akabane, just stay out of trouble. It would be a shame if you got expelled after only just coming back from suspension."

Karma took the time to grin wildly at the principal's son before scampering off back home.

-

Karma was in the middle of packing for Okinawa, having dug through his parents' almost always packed suitcases enough times to have a rough guideline on what he needed.

He made sure to put his binders at the bottom of the case, he also made sure to invest in a binder designed for swimming and had already picked out a teeshirt he didn't mind getting wet to put over top, as well as swim trunks as he knew he would probably end up in the water at one point or another for some assassination attempt as he knew better than to expect time off when the world was ending because of his teacher, but that was fine by him as it gave him something to do other than brood about his mommy and daddy issues and strive for good grades as most of the main building snobs did.

If he was honest with himself, he knew he wasn't the only kid with parents like his, you don't get into a fancy school without some sort of issue driving you forward, after all. (He knew from experience.)

Even Nagisa, 'the natural assassin' had more shit going on than Karma felt the right to ask.

But it didn't matter, not really when they would either kill Korosensei and get paid, or die with the rest of the world. 

When he thought about it like that, nothing mattered, not really.

Not even him.


	8. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter completely pointless? Probably. I'm sorry.  
> Well, not completely pointless, hopefully.
> 
> Slight warning for the fact that the last line could be interpreted as self-harm related. It's not, I just thought I should warn y'all just incase. Also, another warning for this chapter going pretty deep into mental health issues, so just be careful if any of this could hurt ya.

That monster was unkillable after all.

He should've known better than to get his hopes up.

Their entire class should have known better, but he supposed they were still kids, and kids get their hopes up.

He couldn't quite get over the damn headache that had been swarming through his skull ever since he had gotten home from the shitty trip. It was probably due to stress if he was honest, not that anyone could blame him, fighting to save your friends will do that to you, not to mention actually going head to head with a professional assassin, who, should he have touched you, could have actually killed you. 

So, yeah Karma was a little stressed.

The redhead groaned from where he lay in his bed, the headache radiating like a helmet of pain through his skull.

He had made the decision to skip classes that day. At first, he had decided he would indeed show up, and just skip P.E., but as he could barely lean down to tie his damn shoes, he threw in the towel and elected to lay in bed all day watching cat videos and blowing Nagisa's phone in class just for the sake of annoying the blue-haired boy.

But, of course, nothing could be simple and thus the lovely feeling that cursed Karma both when he had nothing to focus on, or when he was focusing on something too much, numbness set in. When he got like that, not even things he adored could bring feeling back into him, he would just feel empty.

He knew that, of course, that's why he always tried to keep himself busy, but also not too busy, thus why he often "slacked off" he just could never just do nothing or do too much because of that wretched feeling of un-feeling. 

He hated when he got numb, that was when he got his most self-destructive that was when he could a leap off of a cliff and not care about what happened to him.

It was even worse when he was alone, but unfortunately, he was alone more often than not nowadays.

Normally, when he got numb with no one around, he would go for a walk, untell the self-destructive thoughts faded away, but with the pain in his head, he really couldn't do that.

So, instead, he did what every good teenager does, fill the numbness with technology, playing the thoughts away on his D.S. Sometimes, when it got overly bad, he would break out his markers and doodle on the first surface he found, sometimes his, legs, sometimes his arms, sometimes actual paper, though that was a rarity, him actually using something for what it was for. But this time, he didn't get out the markers, he didn't even play on his D.S. for long. Instead, he just sat on his bed, staring at his phone screen as if that would somehow make him feel something. 

The moment he had decided he wasn't leaving the house that day, after all, he had immediately changed back into his pyjamas, well, a hoodie and sweatpants, deliberately baggy so that way he could actually be comfortable, but unfortunately for him, when he got numb, this always somehow both it worse and better, the affirmation of not leaving the house, meaning his brain could torment him all day. 

And there was nothing he could do about it, he couldn't sleep it away, as every time he closed his eyes all he could think of was the fear of his classmates being sick, even though it turned out to only be food poisoning. And the chilling, almost painful numbing. was better than the refreshing of fear and panic that his closed eyes graced him with every time he chanced sleep.

So there he sat, thinking about how he could probably be productive and prepare for the new term, or message his classmates now that he was sure class had ended at this point, but he couldn't work up the motivation, he knew he could be doing so much, but the simple inability that everyone around him including himself had labelled as laziness prevented him from doing so.

It made him feel useless, the sharpness of self-deprecation cutting through the numbness for a moment before adding to it.

He just needed to do something, so he did.

He quite literally rolled out of bed and just sat there. It didn't change much, but the slight change of scenery blessed him with a bit of feeling for the time being, which was better than nothing, he supposed. Even though it quickly faded, at least it provided a bit of relief, but he knew it wouldn't fix it. These 'moments' could span for days, even if he did something about them like he was unable to do right now, but it was fine, he was used to it by now.

So he would just watch silly videos and send Nagisa and Nakamura stupid pictures, pretending to be in his normal mischevious mode of being, all while he questioned if he would even feel it if he was stabbed in the back.


	9. Tie Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for everyone that was interested in this story, I just can't carry this out anymore, as I'm not interested in this anymore. So this chapter is basically the messy tie up of everything. I would also like to say, if anyone wants to continue this or create their own story with this concept, they're welcome! Again, I'm sorry to anyone looking forward to this.

Pride. That's what Karma was filled with at that number, a small number, but a big title. He did it, he beat the ace!

-

Pain. It stung at Gakushuu's face as he looked up to his father's face. It was almost amusing. Almost.

-

Sorrow. The feeling coursed through them all after Nagisa made the final blow.

-

Annoyance. That's what poisoned the air between Gakushuu and Karma usually, not that day, as the redhead and the strawberry blond said quick words before the E-Class reject boarded the boss.

-

Surprise. That was what Karma could feel radiating through the air as he passed through the halls on the first day of school. That fine, that was what he wanted.

-

Shock. That was what greeted Gakushuu as he arrived at Karma's home to work on a project. It was remarkably clean, considering what Gakushuu knew about Karma, but moreso empty, he supposed, with no sign of anyone but the redhead.

-

Trust. That was what Karma was slowly towards with the stuck up strawberry blond. It was a difficult process, and reluctant on Karma's part, but he slowly let it be.

-

Acceptance. That was the gift the younger Asona gave the killer of a redhead as he whispered a secret, one that really wasn't that big of a deal to Gakushuu, but one he knew was a difficult thing for Karma to share, so he nodded and admitted some embarrassing fact about himself in hopes of bringing comfort back to the redhead.

-

Comfort. That's what between the two in their second year as they began? Continued? A strange, friendship sort of thing. It was odd, but utterly entertaining to Karma.

-

Adoration. That's what heated Gakushuu's face and quickened his heart whenever the infuriating redhead was with him. It was utterly unwelcome, much like Karma's place in his heart was, but Gakushuu supposed he really didn't mind anymore.

-

Question. It was just a small question Karna had to push through his lips. It really wasn't that difficult, but like many other things, it felt so much harder than it was. The question was met with affirmation and a smirk before Gakushuu took off towards his home, mentioning a certain place at a certain time.

-

Joy. It was their third year and they had continued date, and Gakushuu had trusted Karma with so much, the redhead doing the same. And while it was odd, Gakushuu wouldn't trade for anything.

-

Love. They were both adults now, both starting careers, both independent. They had gone through a lot, as they would continue to do. There were times when it all felt like they were the same broken kids they were back in junior high, which was both something that led to playful teasing and invested game nights as well as arguments and disagreements, but at the end of the day, when their eyes met and Karma's lips curled into a smirk at the roll of Gakushuu's eyes, they remembered how they got where they did, and it was all okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry to anyone who was looking forward to this, I just couldn't write this story anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I just chose a random name for the nanny in this story. I don't think anyone in canon shares this name. If I'm wrong, let me know so I can change it!
> 
> I would also like to add, if you find anything inaccurate, let me know so I can fix it!


End file.
